


Mensagens subliminares de significado não-vazio

by DespairBunny



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot, não é limão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairBunny/pseuds/DespairBunny
Summary: Uma pequena troca de mensagens entre Crowley e Aziraphale





	Mensagens subliminares de significado não-vazio

Talvez Araziphale tenha entendido errado o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo. Talvez. Não que Crowley seja misterioso ou dúbio, o anjo o achava até transparente e sincero demais, mas é que simplesmente não entendia nenhuma das referências contidas nas mensagens que tinha acabado de receber.

As mensagens não continham nenhuma palavra. Só emojis repetidos. Uma língua pra fora, beijinhos, um dedo indicador apontando ao lado de uma mão com o indicador e o polegar se encontrando, um rosto vermelho sentindo calor, um beijo, uma berinjela, um casal de homens se beijando, um casal de homens com um filho, uma aliança, o rosto de um pombo, um pintinho, quatro luas diferentes, gotas de água, pêssego, mais berinjela, rosquinha, banana, pepino, cenoura, bagel e por último uma bandeira de arco-íris.

Era tudo muito confuso e Aziraphale não tinha certeza que estava entendendo muito bem a mensagem. Respondeu _Não compreendi muito bem, Crowley._

Do outro lado da linha, Crowley girou os olhos, mandando o emoji correspondente para o... seja lá o que for que o anjo era dele. Nesses anos todos, não tinham pensado num nome ainda pra definir a relação deles. Enfim.

Crowley queria tentar essa coisa de sexo que os humanos tanto gostavam. Depois de séculos pensando no assunto, decidiu pedir Aziraphale para tentarem, sabendo que provavelmente levaria séculos para chegarem a tentar o ato. Recebeu notificação de uma nova mensagem de seu anjo. Crowley.... Sorriu de lado.

_É um poema sexual pornográfico, meu anjo_   
_ Conta a história de dois homens que se apaixonaram, fizeram sexo, tiveram um filho e etc_

Aziraphale levou um tempo para conectar a explicação de Crowley com os emojis. Não fazia muito sentido para si. Não havia poesia, não havia sequência lógica. E os legumes?

_Não me parece fazer muito sentido que os livros eróticos tão famosos séculos atrás e raros hoje em dia tenham se resumido a isso nos dias de hoje. E os legumes? Em que fazem parte da história?_

Crowley ponderou se devia contar a Aziraphale sobre a conexão que humanos faziam com certos alimentos com as partes íntimas, mas não sabia se queria acabar com essa parte inocente de seu anjo. _É que eles gostam muito de ir a restaurantes_

Ah, igual nós dois, eu diria Foi a resposta que Crowley recebeu antes de se sentar, spray com vitaminas de plantas em mãos, e respirar profundamente.

Aziraphale, seu filho da puta.

_Ah, é sim._   
_ Quer tentar?_

\- Tentar? - Aziraphale disse mais alto do que percebera, dentro de sua livraria, gaguejando, maçãs do rosto subindo em um sorriso que não sabia de onde veio. _Tentar escrever um poema erótico com imagens com você?_

Do outro lado, Crowley riu alto, deixando isso claro para o outro pela resposta, uma série de stickers dizendo "lol". Esses Aziraphale entenderia. Lol já era uma expressão consagrada na língua inglesa.

_Não, meu anjo. Tentar imitar o poema_

Oh. Oooooh. O cérebro do anjo se iluminou, finalmente entendendo o que Crowley queria dizer.  
Não houve mensagens depois disso. Para falar a verdade, Aziraphale, quando chegou no apartamento de Crowley com um kit que comprara na farmácia, orientado por um adolescente que comprava cremes para espinha, o anjo não sabia o que o esperava.

Crowley também não. Não fizera nenhuma preparação, sabendo que podia milagrosamente resolver qualquer problema, ainda que isso pudesse acabar com parte da graça da coisa. Abriu a porta para seu anjo, sorrindo, sendo recebido também por um sorriso.

\- Não achei que fosse aceitar tão rápido - volveu, abrindo espaço para que o anjo entrasse - Eu demorei séculos para criar coragem.

\- Sempre tive curiosidade sobre os prazeres humanos - respondeu baixo, bochechas coradas, mas pela excitação do novo, não por timidez - Isso não seria diferente.  
Dividido entre reclamar por ter perdido séculos de oportunidade e se embasbacar pelo anjo ser incrivelmente mais saidinho do que o esperado, Anthony J Crowley se sentou na única cadeira que tinha no cômodo quase vazio e estalou os dedos, ficando nu.


End file.
